


A Poolside Haunting

by salarta



Category: Occult Academy
Genre: Armpit Kink, Armpit Sex, Bondage, Bukkake, Clothing Kink, Exhibitionism, Ghost Sex, Hair Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Paizuri, Poltergeists, Poorly Fitting Clothes, Spanking, Swimming Pool, Swimsuits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya, Chihiro and Mikaze investigate rumors of a poltergeist in Waldstein Academy's swimming pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poolside Haunting

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this anime last Fall. It doesn't come out for a western release until May. Depending on where you are in the show, some parts of this story may seem fine or may seem insultingly inappropriate.

Another blissfully quiet, uneventful day at the Waldstein Academy went through its motions. Maya Kumashiro sat at her desk in one of her classes, staring out the window as birds chirped under the soft blue sky. Her thoughts drifted to the threat on the horizon, the danger of the Nostradamus Prophecies coming true always looming so long as the Nostradamus Key remained unfound.

"Maya, please pay attention."

Slowly, she turned her head toward the class teacher and stared, her blue eyes thick as an inky, bottomless pit. "What did you say?"

"N-nothing Principal Kumashiro... heh... where were we..."

Months passed since she took up her inheritance to run Waldstein Academy after the death of her father. She tired of these long, pointless lessons in the occult, yet in her heart, she knew she needed the schoolgirl lifestyle by day as she kept the whole thing running by pen and paper at night. She lost herself again in the trees' rustling leaves.

\------------

"Maya! Maya! Did you hear about the poltergeist?"

"Hmm?" She paused, ramen noodles dangling from her closed lips, to look up at her classmate. The curved, toothy grin of the bespectacled Kozue Naruse never failed to touch her heart, though she would not permit herself to show it. Through her friend's girlish excitement over every little sign of the occult, she saw the tiny inklings of her own long-lost, happy youth. With a quick suck and swallow of her hanging pasta strands, Maya answered, "What poltergeist?"

"There's a ghost haunting the school swimming pool! Some girls from the swim team say they've been molested every time they get in the water. They won't even go in it anymore."

"When did we get a swim team?" Swirling the last stray noodles on her plastic fork, Maya shoved it in her mouth, her voice muffled by her lunch as she chewed. "Let's analyze this for a second. Girls. Swimsuits. A school of teenagers. I think we can narrow the causes down to teenage boys and teenage boys."

"Oh come on, Maya! Where's your sense of adventure!"

Maya grumbled, casting a glance at the empty, watery leftovers at the bottom of her ramen box. For an instant, the common sense need to root out any sex offenders in the school flashed in her head, before a warm breath and the comment with it tickled her ear.

"We should investigate."

Maya pouted, crossing her arms as she tossed her head away from Fumiaki Uchida, her bumbling idiot of a partner in the search for the Nostradamus Key. "You just want to see me in a swimsuit."

"Did someone say swimsuits?"

Maya sneered at the arrival of Mikaze Nakagawa. The local diner girl, clad in a pink tanktop, white apron, heart necklace and red head scarf, always came to the school lately bearing gifts for Fumiaki. Gifts in the form of food. This was no different occasion, as the boxed lunch prepared by Mikaze bore a cute scribbling of affection for her 'Bunmei'. She erupted into a sickly, furious tremble, one she fought to contain the longer she endured their lovey exchange.

"Wow, you made that for me? Thanks Mikaze!" Fumiaki cheerfully exclaimed, before accepting the box. "We were talking about a rumor that the school swimming pool has a poltergeist that fondles women. I told Maya we should look into it, but..."

"Oh, that sounds like fun! I want to look into it... as long as I have someone big and strong to look after me." Mikaze grasped and nuzzled her boy's arm, sighing as she laid her head against his shoulder. The nervous, delighted fidgets she induced within him only made her heart beat faster, and her chest flush pink with excitement.

"Uh... heheh... w-well, if you s-"

"Alright then, let's go Mikaze," Maya blurted out. She could feel the burning gazes of her friends upon her as they judged her, scanning her motive in her turnaround decision on the case. It didn't matter. Her fingers, splayed like the bent legs of a spider, pressed against the table as she rose from her seat.

"Maya?" said a puzzled Fumiaki.

"Mikaze needs someone big and strong to protect her while she's checking this rumor, right? That's me. Besides, I'm the principal, I can't let guests wander around facilities like that without a guide."

Fumiaki blinked. "Wow Maya, that's awfully-"

"Buuuunmeeeeeei." The lusty, mature voice of the academy's vice principal, Chihiro Kawashima, piped in, lurking up from behind as she brought her hand around him and rubbed his chest. "Did I hear that right, my Bunmei? You're going to look after us gorgeous young ladies while we model swimsuits for you?"

"There's one word in that sentence you got wrong," Mikaze teased before whispering, "... old hag."

As Chihiro and Mikaze descended into subdued catfight bickering, Maya's forehead crinkled higher and deeper, a twitch creeping into her eyebrow as she withstood their immature antics. Finally, as she heard a fateful line from Fumiaki, she butted in.

"W-well," Fumiaki began, "let's head to the pool then and-"

"NOT YOU!" Maya bellowed, fierce enough to almost make the boy expect a belch of fire from her raging mouth. "You stay here, eat your lunch and get back to class. And NO selling Mikaze's baked goods on campus. Chihiro, Mikaze and I are heading to the pool and checking out this rumor."

"Aww, Principal Kumashiroooo," Chihiro whined.

"If Bunmei doesn't get to come, I really don't want to try it," Mikaze said.

"Now." Maya sealed her demand with a prickly ice glare, vicious enough to almost make one expect to be sent to a hellish abyss for refusing her.

"Yes, Maya..." said Chihiro and Mikaze, their dull, defeated selves hanging their heads as their shoulders drooped.

\------------

"Ugh, why did I have to run my big mouth? Now I have to go through with this crazy idea." As Maya emerged from the ladies' locker room, she looked out to the pool's edge and got an eyeful of the local diner girl's form. 

Floating on her back, Mikaze kicked down the nearest lane, the soaked pink one-piece hugging her chesty curves into exaggerated female wonders. They rose majestically like sharp-tipped icebergs above the frothy chlorine waves battering about them, shining and bouncing as she reached poolside and hoisted herself onto the edge from behind. Popping her rose-tinted goggles off her woody brown eyes, and pushing a few stray wet chestnut hairs back into her white swimming cap, she cast a flirty smile as she looked to Maya.

"It took you long enough to get out here," teased Mikaze.

"Some of us can't fit into swimsuits made for large breasts... unlike most of our girls' swim team." Maya griped, recalling the many student lockers she popped open and rummaged through, trying on every silly practice outfit she could find until she uncovered the most passable one of the lot. Still, her plight was nothing next to...

"At least you can fit in them. All of these swimsuits were made for girls, not women."

Maya and Mikaze turned, looked back at the older vice principal of the school exiting from the locker room, and burst into laughter.

Chihiro stood tall, hands on her hips and blushing a furious red as she showed off the skimpy swimsuit that barely counted as cover for her adult frame. The pure white teenage one-piece dug into her skin at every line, burying deep wedgies into her ass crack and full, developed pussy, her thick thatch of blonde pubic hair hanging outside the overstretched fabric. While her groin suffered, her hefty breasts took the worst of it.

Straps meant to carry and seal away the burden of her mamms became a parody of their intended use on her taller, curvier physique. Her pink aureoles peeked out the edges of the straps, her whole soft expanse of bosom mashed hard against her chest as the suit showed off cleavage clear down to the bottom of her breasts.

"I'm sorry Chihiro, but you look ridiculous," Maya managed to eke out.

"Wow, look at the old hag trying to look young," Mikaze said.

Already fuming, Chihiro wagged her finger. "Now see here, I'm only doing this to prove to Bunmei that a real woman is much sexier and lovely than some trampy jailbait from the local diner. This may look silly to you, but when Bunmei sees me in it, he'll-"

Her mouth froze mid-sentence, as her boobs popped free. She could almost feel the bones in her neck creak as she glanced down, a wet shine ensconced around her dangling globes. Their laughter stung deeper as they watched, her nipples rising in the chilly room, aching with hardness.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over your boobs popping out!" mocked Mikaze.

Chihiro stirred from her haze of embarrassment, set for a new tirade against the younger girl... when she felt something else. Something running down her spine, following a trail blazed by her swimsuit wedgie, before the fabric shifted. The tiny hairs on the back of her neck raised, as she thrust her butt inward, arms pressed against her sides.

The girls' giggles echoed and faded, as they watched the older woman.

"Chihiro? Is something wrong?" Maya asked.

"S... something is behind me. I can feel it touching my NGH!" Chihiro's head jerked back, gasping as her hands clenched her butt cheeks.

"Stop playing around," Mikaze accused.

Silently, jerkily, Chihiro turned away from the two girls to reveal her huge, gaping anus past the strip of swimsuit set to one side. The meaty thick weight of her ass parted too neatly, too perfectly around the impression of an invisible shaft, as she started to bounce on her tip toes.

"Oh ho ho ho, it hurts, it hurts!" Chihiro girlishly sniveled. "Pull it out!"

"Chihiro," Maya said, "there's nothing to pull o- AH!"

Something snaked around Maya's ankle and tugged her, violently, roughly into the air, until she hovered a good twelve feet above the ground. She dangled above her allies, a sudden parting of her legs by some unseen force flashing the smooth grooves of her cameltoe to her allies below. 

"What the hell is this?!" she barked, as that same power forced her hands behind her head. Despite her fierce struggles, she felt a leather collar and cuffs latch and lock to her neck and wrists, bound to the tinkly sound of chains. Posed with her armpits bared and her thighs spread for entrance, her eye winced shut as she bore the sudden rubs of ghostly dicks against her silky-smooth shaved pits.

"Oh my, it looks like the poltergeist likes you two!" Mikaze said with a tiny, dirty giggle. "And to think, I'm the only one of us that got in the pool! Maybe it's afraid of the... hmm?"

The onset of an ice cold prickling between her massive tits drew her gaze. Like Maya and Chihiro, she caught the spread of her deep, quivering cleavage by an unseen shaft. Two more dick-shaped impressions puffed out between her clingy swimsuit and gentle skin, until they reached her achingly hard nipples. She answered their offers with a playful grope and squeeze of her own boobs.

"I see... you want to play with my boobies, do you? I guess I can let you have some fun with them before Bun-"

For her smutty calls, she earned a gag in the form of a new spectral prick in her mouth, leaving the source of her ribald comments wide as she started to teasingly suckle the thick space between.

"Oh ho ho ho ho... please? One of you? I... I think it's raping me from behind."

Through her little girl whimpering, Chihiro rocked her hips side to side, hefting a little bounce to her bubbly big ass as her squirms worked the thrusting ghost dick deeper. Her hands crept up the small of her back and reached for an odd pressure inside her dual hair buns, feeling up two more dicks pumping away inside them. In the midst of her mixed ass fuck and hair rape, Chihiro sprinted toward the locker room door, the ghosts hammering away at her delicates all the while like a flock of horny bees.

"Chihiro! Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Maya yelled, huffing through her nostrils as she glared angrily down at the vice principal. "Stop acting like a big baby. Get back here and get me down."

"I can't take it anymore, I need to get my seance equipment!" Chihiro answered, pulling at the locker room door. Nothing. She heard the slight creak of the hinges, but every tug slammed the bar lock against its groove within the door frame. On her final yank, she lost her grip and stumbled backward, slamming ass-first into the tiled floor.

"You locked the door?! How are we going to get our clothes now? I'm not walking back to my office wearing nothing but a...."

Maya grimaced, as she felt something ice cold and sticky explode into her creased armpit. A slow, cautious glance under her arm confirmed her suspicions: a thick wad of white, oozing down her side.

"Great. That's just great. Now I have perverted ghosts covering my armpits with their sperm. They may as well take my virginity while they're- DAMNIT, I DIDN'T MEAN THAT!"

There was no mistaking it. In the span of a few seconds, she could feel the cold, slippery cock of a poltergeist ramming deep inside her pussy, forcing its full girth past her stretched nether lips. She stewed in the mercies of their perverse poltergeist, languished in a funk of anger and disgust as she felt its frigid ectoplasmic makings of flesh at once chill and spark the pleasant nerves within her loins. Her face contorted into a ghastly smear, her arched eyebrows quivering and creasing closer as she viciously scowled to spectral hands groping her thighs.

"Stop fucking me!" Maya shouted, and froze as she heard her suit rip a new hole between her legs.

Mikaze might have taunted the young raven-haired principal, if not for her own wonderland of apparition mischief. Fresh cum spurted into her cleavage and over her nipples, flooding the whole of her boobs with white paste for an overflowing buffer between swimsuit and skin. The gooey mess smushed against her as the ghost members pulled out, and invisible hands kneaded her mamms. A few wild spurts smacked her chin as she licked the invisible underside of the remaining dong in her mouth, humming her lips on the shaft for an added tease.

"Mmm... tasty!" Mikaze cooed, as she flicked her tongue on the unseen bulb of a ghostly erection. "I never knew ghost hunting could be so much fun!"

In the hands of her spiritual manhandlers, Mikaze felt their creamy seed spread across her tits like naughty body lotion. She sniffed and grinned at the scent of their musk smothering the feminine allure of her bust. Her bosom, the twin treasures of her seductive veil, hid under a chalky blanket of spunk, spilling out of her swimsuit and rolling down the front. Her pink heart necklace hung above the open smut display, turned from a cutesy emblem into a daring catcall drawing more attention to the fair use of her boobs.

"Cover me until I look and smell like the cum dumpster I really am!" called Mikaze.

"I told you to stop fucking me! Stop... nnnngggh..." Maya, the proud teenage principal of Waldstein Academy, went limp. The ghost, invisible and all-powerful as it made her hang mid-air above her allies, came. Its seed swelled deep into her loins, her fierce demands fading as her pussy betrayed her by sucking up what streams of spunk it could steal away to seed her young, fertile womb. As her teeth clenched tight, and her eyes grew wider, she stammered, "You... came... inside me. I lost my virginity to a ghost... you bastard!"

In her surge of anger, she screeched through her words, earning a rough mid-air shake from the poltergeist. Specks of leaking sperm smattered upon the women below her, flecks landing everywhere from Chihiro's shoulders to Mikaze's swimming cap, seasoning the ladies with a spritz of ghostly cum. "I was saving myself! Now what am I going to tell people, I had my first time with a poltergeist at the school swimming pool?!"

"Someone, please, let me out of here!" Chihiro cried, as she pounded her fist for someone to let her out. "I'm being... ahhhhh...."

Chihiro's jaw slacked, puffing a warm, heavy breath in the cold air as she felt the cock inside her rear pull out. Her palms pressed against the steel locker room door, and she slipped down its length until her forehead fell even with its handle. She panted with relief... until the same ghosts tugged her back by her hips and hefted her ass high.

She gulped. "Okay Chihiro, it can't be what you think it is. The ghost is going to give you a massage. Yes, a deep, soothing- AGH!"

Her back arched at the blow, a deep sting rising on her abused butt cheeks as they jiggled to a stop. Another harsh smack disturbed the calm, forcing a pained groan and little whines to escape the vice principal's dry throat.

"Oh ho hooooo.... whatever you are, please stop. I'm the vice principal, not a disobedient little g- OW OW OOOOOW!"

Her hands flew up to save her throbbing ass, a shield of turned palms hovering over her flesh until the apparition forced them into a pair of handcuffs behind her back. Another swat, and another anguished cry from the vice principal as she squirmed and kicked through the pain. Past the drips of Maya's cum prickling her sore, crimson hot skin, Chihiro's spank-burned ass braced for its next onslaught.

Mikaze tossed her head back, releasing the ghostly prick in her mouth as its wad exploded across her face. Amid the room's pure white walls and placid, gentle laps of water at her feet, she giggled at her perfect view of the feisty academy principal's splayed and leaking pussy, and the vice principal's sobs tickling her ears.

"Ahh, I love a good haunting," she cooed, as she wrapped her lips around her next member.

\------------

The walk of shame. Few could escape the gauntlet of gawking and gossip when thrust upon them. Students parted to the sides of the hallway to stare and whisper at the latest victims of some malicious rumor or event that spread like wildfire across campus. Today, it fell on the most unlikely women to grace Waldstein Academy, forced to take the long, embarrassing march back to the safety of Maya's office from the swimming pool that threw and locked them out in their smutted up swimsuits as swiftly as its poltergeist had its fill of them.

Cum drooled as a runny mess down Maya's inner thighs and deep armpits, both borne out in the open to show off the aftermath of her failed confrontation with the paranormal. She heard her classmates buzzing about like the usual school gossip mill upon sight of their young principal, flaunting her heavy use like some craven whore eager to brag about every sign of lust unloaded on her young body. Her partners in the act trailed behind her.

"Wow, someone had sex with the principal!" a student proclaimed.  
"Maybe she'll stop acting like such an uptight, hard ass cunt now that she's gotten laid."  
"I'm just glad to see someone finally gunked up her armpits. They were begging for a hot load."

The students' murmurs faded as she gave her trademark death glare to the crowd, only to trade down to Waldstein Academy's vice principal.

Chihiro graced the halls with all the fine poise of a lady walking off the pain in her throbbing red butt cheeks and sore, busted anus. Ghostly spunk squirted from her cleft with every step, while thick wads oozed through thin gaps in the strands of her two balled up hair buns. Paired with the awkward, stretched out teenager swimsuit on her adult frame, she bore the worst of her students' nasty whispers.

One girl whispered, "Tch, check out Chihiro. Someone finally put the bitch in her place."  
"Isn't that a little mean?" another asked. "I mean, Ms. Kawashima is the vice principal..."  
"If you had to sit through a whole hour of her poem reading for detention, you'd think she deserved a spanking too."

"Oh ho ho, it hurts..." Chihiro whined, wincing as she cupped her tush, only to receive a fresh round of sharp tingling. "I don't think I can sit down again for a month."

"Quiet, they'll hear you," Maya demanded.

"But it ripped the pages out of my diary and shoved them up my..." Chihiro sulked, shuffling her feet as her balled up love sonnets to her beloved Fumiaki crinkled deep within her ass.

Among the trio, Mikaze warmly smiled and waved at every student ogling her well-used body she passed. Cum dribbled down her chin and smushed against her breasts, her own brand of mating call as she gave a flirtatious wink to the young boys about her and fondled her own tits within the slippery layers of swimsuit and spunk. Before their very eyes, she wrote in the cum slathered on her chest, traced her finger across her heart necklace and dipped the digit into her mouth. She hummed as she licked the small trace of cum off her fingertips, revealing her new title etched within gooey white seed above her boobs.

"That's right everyone, Mikaze here is a big ol' slut!" Mikaze announced with a giggle. "In me, on me, it doesn't matter! I'm just a filthy minx dying to be the cum dumpster of every cute little boy ready to have me."

"Mikaze! Don't say things like that!" Maya shouted. Her suspicions of the girl's possession would have to wait until later, after they got to wash the ghostly gunk from their bodies and put on proper clothes. For now, she said to the crowd, " We had a... mishap."

"It's not what it looks like," Chihiro added.

Mikaze's grin grew wider, a nasty gleam in her eyes and an added sway in her step. On the cusp of a fresh bit of tease that wetted her loins, she said, "We got fucked by a poltergeist at the school swimming pool! It played with my boobs and came in my mouth, and it took Maya's virginity! Oh, and it fucked Chihiro in the ass, but I bet everyone got a booty call from her when she wasn't an old hag."

"You bitch!" the vice principal screamed.

Trapped once again as the cooler head between two older yet immature shrieking harpies, Maya sighed. "There... MIGHT... be a poltergeist in the school swimming pool."


End file.
